


FrostPudding

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frostpudding, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston invokes Loki Friggason and they start a smut filled relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostPudding

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of a series but could be read as a series of one shots

Tom stalked into the hotel room and kicked the door shut behind him. Muttering under his breath about constantly travelling, airline food, and not even knowing what city he was in he carelessly tossed his small bag on the bed. Then he carefully placed the Gibson guitar case by the desk and ran his fingers through his curling hair. He was weary of traveling and wished for nothing more than a shower and some sleep.  
Plugging his phone into the charger he quickly toed out of his boots and jerked his shirt over his head. He went into the bathroom, flipping on the light and changed his mind. Luke knew what he needed more than he did at this point and the welcome basket was sitting next to extra towels. Right next to the large Jacuzzi. He smiled and sighed. Bless that man. He started the water and opened the basket to dig out the bath salts. Once the water was going nicely he went back out into the bedroom and stripped down to his shorts.  
He turned on his phone, ignoring all the alerts and messages and opened his music. He selected a relaxing playlist and turned up the volume. Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata started and he smiled. It was a song he knew how to play but he knew he was rusty. Still it was relaxing. He skinned out of his shorts, leaving them with the pile, and walked back to his running bath. It was time to unwind.  
He opened a water bottle and sunk into the fragrant bath. A loud sigh escaped him as he slid into the silken water. The tub was almost big enough for him, but he was used to hanging over a little. He finished his water bottle and tossed it into the trash bin, missing by a large margin. He wrinkled his nose and sunk completely under the water for a moment. When he came up he rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
Within moments he opened his blue eyes and ran his hands over his face. He was so tired but not physically. The hot water was doing its job of relaxing his body but his mind wouldn’t settle. He didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself but while he was getting everything he ever wanted, he was lonely. Everyone he met was nice enough but no one understood him. They might think they did, or even get close but no one ever understood him like he did his own roles.  
When he was researching a part, he was thorough. He did his homework. He understood his characters, he had to. To convince the audience he had to first convince himself. He knew Adam’s despair, Laing’s descent, Pine’s righteousness, and Loki’s fear. He knew Loki best of all. Sometimes he thought that he knew the wayward god better than he knew himself. The anger, the fear, the longing.  
Without his permission his hands started rubbing across his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled. What would Loki do? Then a giggle crossed his lips. Loki would command someone to take care of his needs. Or take care of himself, maybe by that handy magic. Conjure up a beautiful woman, or perhaps his brawny marvel brother, or...or maybe a copy of himself.  
Tom’s hands wandered lower until they hesitantly touched his growing cock. He sighed as he fisted himself and started to slowly stroke down his length. What would it be like, he wondered, to look down and see Loki between his knees. He had been stunned the first time he had donned the full costume. With the black hair and green eyes he didn’t even look like himself. He continued his lazy stroking wondering how Loki would go about it. Would he be hard or gentle? He had done his homework and knew the god didn’t care about genders. He gripped himself a little tighter and moaned. Then he used his other hand to gently squeeze his balls. He moaned louder this time and whispered the god’s name. His eyes were shut and he didn’t feel the chill enter the room.  
“Naughty boy. I was wondering when you were going to invite me.”  
The deeper voice chuckled and Tom jumped up like a guilty schoolboy caught, well, caught pleasuring himself.  
“Oh my god!”  
“Ummm, yes i am. I didn’t tell you to stop you know.”  
“I...I...you...”  
“Yes, let’s get past that, shall we?”  
Loki negligently waved his hand and his leather armor was removed. He stood before the startled man, gloriously naked. Sporting an impressive erection. Tom squeaked and tried to cover himself but Loki just gave him a scathing look.  
“I didn’t know you were real.”  
“Well, I didn’t look like this but I like this face better. This is a nice form, but you know that already. So, are you ready?”  
“Ready for what?”  
“Come now Tom, I thought you knew me better than that?”  
“Oh.”  
Tom looked into those icy green eyes, a little shocked, a little scared, but a lot turned on. He was surprised to find that not only had his erection returned but he couldn’t think of another time in his life that he was this aroused. He was rock hard and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Loki smiled and gracefully entered the tub. He settled himself between Tom’s knees and placed a hand on each one. Tom jumped again but before Loki could say anything Tom sat up and cupped his face. He sat, nose to nose, with his almost doppelganger then smiled.  
“Your hands are cold.”  
“Wait until you feel the rest of me.”  
“May I?”  
Loki didn’t answer with words but leaned forward and gently brought their lips together. Tom moved his hands to Loki’s shoulders and felt the god’s hands move up his thighs. He moaned into Loki’s mouth and Loki took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Tom moaned again and clutched at him as the kiss deepened.  
Loki ran his hands slowly up Tom’s muscled thighs and pulled back slightly. Just enough to take Tom’s bottom lip in his teeth and gently bite down. Tom moaned while Loki chuckled. Then the god ran his hands a little higher and wrapped his elegant fingers around Tom’s hardened cock. He made a pained, needy sound and his hips bucked upwards. His knuckles were white and had Loki been a mortal his shoulders would have been bruised. But he was a god and used to a lot rougher.  
He returned to kissing and also started long, slow strokes of the weeping cock in his hand. He gently pushed Tom back so he was laying down and kept his hand on his chest. He also quickened his pace on the needy man.  
“Well, pet. I had planned on drawing this out and taking my own pleasure but you are in quite a state. I am merciful, in my own way. I’ll get you off, quick and dirty, right now. But you’ll owe me.”  
“Owe you what?”  
“My pleasure. When I want it, and however I want it.”  
“Okay.”  
“I will...wait, what?”  
“Okay.”  
“You agree? You have no idea what I’m going to want.”  
“I don’t think you came here to hurt me and I don’t think you’ll do so in the future. I didn’t know I wanted this, and now, I can’t think of anything else. Please, Loki, I’m begging you.”  
“I...but...you...”  
“Please. I need you. I think I always have.”  
“I...fine. You surprise me. Alright, pet. I’ll give you release. You are not trying to trick me, are you Tom?”  
“No sir, I want you and whatever you have.”  
“Mmm, eager little puppy aren’t you? Alright then, you are going to scream my name. Understand?”  
“Yes Loki, please...I’m hurting.”  
Loki started to stroke him again and Tom arched back, still under the cold palm on his chest. He could feel his orgasm building quickly and Loki grinned. While Tom’s eyes were closed he leaned down and slipped the tip of his cock into his mouth. Tom jerked like he was shot but was easily held down. Loki continued to stoke him, faster and little harder, and kept just the tip in his mouth. And started sucking.  
Tom started bucking and moaning and clutched the hand on his chest. He needed to touch Loki, he needed more, and he needed everything. He reached down with one hand and grabbed a fistful of ebony hair. He looked into Loki’s emerald eyes and felt the pressure building to an unheard of high. He didn’t care about the water sloshing out of the tub or the music that still played. There was only Loki and pleasure.  
As Loki worked him faster he kept his eyes fixed on Tom’s blue ones. Tom was breathless and moaning. Unable to control anything as he started to tremble. He arched back then stared at the beautiful god, looking at him, servicing him, and he groaned.  
“Oh god, Loki, I’m going to come!”  
Loki’s only response was to cock his eyebrow in challenge and deep throat Tom’s entire length. The prone man screamed and clutched at the god as he came hard down his throat.  
He crashed back against the tub releasing Loki and panting. Loki sat up, made sure his mortal was paying attention and licked his lips.  
“What a fantastic display Tom.”  
“I...you...oh my god! That was wonderful!”  
Loki crawled up him and lowered his lips almost tenderly into Toms. Tom wrapped his arms around him and kissed him almost feverishly. When they finally separated Loki smiled and stood. He looked gorgeous, dripping water, and painfully erect.  
“I was going to make you wait, and beg for it, but it seems I’ve changed my mind.”  
“You want to...um...right now?”  
“Oh yes. The next time you scream my name I will be balls deep inside of you.”  
“Oh...could we...perhaps...move to the bed?”  
“Any other requests, pet?”  
“Yeah, actually. Does this have to be a one-time deal? Or can we do this a lot?”  
“Oh my pet. Our arrangement was about my pleasure. I never said how often. I can’t wait to show you the wonders I’m going to wring out of that beautiful body. Come along Tom, the night is young and I have many surprises planned.”  
“Yes sir.”


End file.
